1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus.
2. Background
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are kinds of semiconductor devices which convert electric energy into light. LEDs may have advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life, high response speed, safety, and environmental friendliness compared with existing light sources such as fluorescent lamps, incandescent lamps, etc. Accordingly, more research for replacing existing light sources with LEDs has been performed.
LEDs are becoming more commonly used as light sources of lighting apparatuses indoors and outdoors such as various types of liquid crystal displays, light boards, streetlamps, etc. Lighting apparatuses using LEDs as light sources may include light source members including a printed circuit board (PCB) on which an LED may be mounted.
In a general lighting apparatus, a part of a body may overlap an optical member to fix an edge of the optical member. In this case, a protruding portion of the body may block out a portion of light generated by a light source and a band-shaped shadow may be generated at an edge of a light emission surface of the optical member.